Mina Hazuki
Mina Hazuki (葉月 水無 Hazuki Mina) is a Contractor and member of the Japanese Government's Section 3. Appearance Mina has long, straight black hair that has bangs and purple eyes. She typically wears a black, western-style business suit. Personality While Genma Shizume and Yōko Sawasaki (Mina's teammates) are light-hearted people, Mina is a cold, businesslike and stern woman who is often expressionless and she frequently expresses disdain for Genma in her own way, even though he does not seem to mind much. Her sexual preference is towards women and she takes a very direct approach to showing her affection but she displays little to no concern for those who are victims of her rather abrupt advances. Abilities Weapon Energizing: Mina's Contractor power is the ability to turn nearly anything she touches into an energy-based weapon, making her power incredibly versatile. Usually, she uses what appears to be a Japanese bokken (a wooden sword) as her main weapon, but she has shown herself to create weapons out of entirely non-lethal objects, such as twigs. When these objects become sufficiently energized, they can easily cut through most materials with little resistance, including the barrels of guns. So far, the only object that her energized bokken has not been able to cut was Hei's electrified knife; her own weapon being destroyed by the contact. She can also, apparently, teleport or phase in some manner, as shown when she avoided a strike from Hei by fading through it. This is most likely done by energizing herself.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Obeisance: Mina's obeisance is sexual contact, such as kissing, with men only; which strictly goes against her own attraction and preference towards women, often resulting in various comical situations as she attempts to get rid of the 'taste'. Expert Combatant: In combination with Mina's advanced close combat skills, which even Hei struggled against, these items make truly deadly instruments. Part in the Story Gaiden Goro Kobayashi assigns Mina to escort Yōko Sawasaki as he dispatches them in pursuit of Izanami.Gaiden, Episode 2 When Xi-Qi invites several factions to buy Yin, Goro, Mina and Yōko observe Yin's awakening from a nearby van equipped with various sensor readouts.Gaiden, Episode 4 Gemini of the Meteor .]] Along with Genma Shizume and Yōko Sawasaki, Mina listens in on a radio conversation between July, April and August 7 as April tries to escape from a Russian raid on Mikhail Pavlichenko's house.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 This transmission leads them to outside the Pavlichenko household, where she briefly does battle with Hei. She retreats after a short fight that leads to a stalemate. To pay her obeisance, she kisses Genma first, before immediately rinsing her mouth out with alcohol and then kissing Yōko, just to 'wash out the taste'. Mina and Yōko bury four anti-Contractor weapons in a port and Mina hides nearby. She watches the fight between August 7 and Hei, in which Hei emerges victorious. When Yōko tells her the system is ready, Mina activates the devices to drain him of his Contractor powers. Mina and Genma then watch Suou Pavlichenko and Hei dive into the sea and escape, and watches Genma finish off the barely alive August. The next day, along with her team, Mina arrives at a train station, where they intrude upon the FSB's attempt to capture Suou, mistaking her for Shion Pavlichenko, killing several soldiers before a surprise attack from Suou, her dormant Contractor powers having awakened, disarms her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 .]] In their headquarters, Mina, Genma and Yōko are introduced to Misaki Kirihara by Kobayashi. She and the other members of her team introduce themselves to her. Later on, as Misaki is having a phone call in secret with Yūsuke Saitō in regards to BK-201 and Section 3, which Mina interrupts by taking Misaki's phone from her and hanging up. She attempts to strike up a conversation with her while, in turn, making seemingly sexual advances on her, and making mention of Misaki's apparent sexual 'coldness' and 'chastity' in the process, but Misaki eventually storms off, leaving her disappointed.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 Mina is present when Kobayashi informs Misaki about a mission to escort Izanami from Sapporo. She points out that BK-201 was spotted in the area and later accompanies Misaki to where BK-201 had been staying. There, Michiru informs them that he had a girl with him. Misaki suspects it to be Shion's sister, Suou, noting that there was little information on her in their records. Mina suggests that she has been silenced by the FSB already and says that they should leave for their mission. At the research facility, Misaki gives a mission briefing to the team. Mina pokes fun at Genma's past failure when he suggests they fight BK-201 rather than the proposed mission.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 During the mission, Mina is present in the harbor as Izanami arrives. While Izanami is being moved form the lorry to the submarine that will transport it from Sapporo, she notices Suou and July on the opposite shore and takes a speedboat to investigate. In pursuing them, she runs into Hei again, who covers their escape, and after a short face-off, he himself escapes by diving into the sea, successfully evading Mina.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 Afterward, Mina waits outside a traditional tea house for Kobyashi to report to his superior about the mission's outcome. When they emerge, the superior notices her and calls her Ikita's girl, and asks how her family is. Mina states that she never had a family.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 Later, Mina accompanies Yōko to Haneda airport to collect something. The two talk for a while, but after Mina's grandfather arrives, Yōko opts to give the two some privacy. Her grandfather informs Mina that her mother will soon die. Mina dismisses her ties to the family that she says abandoned her. She is interrupted by a phone call from Genma, who wants to know if Yōko is with her. Mina rushes after Yōko, and soon confronts Hei, who is carrying an unconscious Yōko. However, Hei is able to soundly defeat her and escape with Yōko. Afterward, Mina realizes that she was distracted by the encounter with her grandfather and his news.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Mina and Kobayashi find Yōko, who has been brutally murdered. She apologizes to her for failing to protect her, mourns her passing, and kisses her corpse, swearing to kill Hei, who she believes is responsible.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 In a subsequent meeting, Mina stands silently on her own as Kobayashi mentions Yōko's death and that BK-201 is likely responsible. He also notes that BK-201 has likely learned Izanami's location. Kobayashi tasks her with dealing with the Izanami situation. Mina lies in wait for Hei to reach Izanami's empty container. Hei avoids her initial attack, but she rushes at him in an attempt to kill him.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 Mina furiously attacks Hei, using a severed power cord as a lightwhip, before immobilizing him with a wire. She kisses him, explaining that it is just her obeisance, and holds her bokken over Hei's head, ready to kill him. Hei tells her that he intends to kill Yin. Kobayashi interrupts them, saying that Genma, not Hei, is responsible for killing Yōko. Upon learning this, she accompanies both Kobayashi and Hei until she hears Genma's troops hammering on a reinforced door. Brandishing her bokken, she tells Hei to finish what has to be done before leaving. She kills a large number of hostile troops before engaging Genma in battle and manages to kill him by forcing her bokken through his unprotected right eye.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 Appearances Trivia * Mina's surname '''Hazuki '''means "month of leaves" (葉月). Gallery Mina Hazuki.PNG Gemini Episode 2 - Female_Contracter's Power.jpg|Mina demonstrating her abilities. S2E2 Yoko, Mina and Genma.jpg|Mina kisses Genma. S2E4 Misaki Kirihara and Mina Hazuki.png|Misaki Kirihara is restrained by Mina. S2E5 Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma and Mina. S2E6 Mao and Mina Hazuki.jpg|Mao shadows Mina. S2E9 Goro Kobayashi briefs team.jpg|The team discuss Izanagi's whereabouts at a briefing. S2E9 Mina Hazuki and grandfather.jpg|Mina and her grandfather. S2E11 Goro Kobayashi, Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Mina listens in silence after Yōko's death. S2E12 Hei, Mina and Kobayashi.jpg|Kobayashi tells Mina that Hei did not kill Yōko. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:Female